


Missing Pieces

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Bubble Bath, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Richie tries to help but things get messy
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Missing Pieces

Richie was stuck all by himself thanks to the fact that both Stan and Eddie were at work, much to his dismay so he had to entertain himself so he decided to mess with Stan’s half finished puzzle that was left on the table. He started to put some pieces together and got a bit too shaky which knocked it off the table. Richie’s eyes widened as he saw the pieces hit the floor. “Oops-’ He looked extremely nervous as he ran his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He covered up with his blankets before calling Eddie. “I did a bad thing..” He sounded super panicked as he whined.

Eddie sighed softly and took a deep breath “It’s okay.. Take deep breaths and count to ten just like we’ve practiced. You need to relax before you can tell me what’s wrong” He rubbed his eyes and groaned“I’ve got a few minutes before I have to go back to work so what’s going on,Sweetpea?” He asked softly, He knew how bad Richie’s nerves got and Eddie really didn’t want the boy to throw up.

Richie took a deep breath and started to tear up “I just wanted to help Papa with the puzzle and my hand got too shaky! I knocked it off the table and now it’s broken forever!” He broke into full on sobs as he continued to talk. “I just wanted to help. I didn’t think it would break!” He was getting all shaky “I’m so really sorry! Papa is gonna hate me! I just know he is!”

Eddie frowned and gasped “No.. Papa would never hate you. He might be a little bit upset but you know you two can fix it together and that would make your papa really happy.” He kept his voice calm and collected to keep Richie from panicking more than he was already. “Just don’t worry about papa hating you because he’ll never hate you. What you made was a mistake and I'll tell you a secret even //I// make mistakes” He whispered “It’s a part of being human,Baby Bird” He started to pack up his things “How about I come home and we’ll figure this out together?”

Richie suckled on his thumb and smiled slightly “You’re gonna come home?” He sounded much more calm after Eddie told him that news. He wouldn’t lie to Eddie but sometimes he could be a tad bit dramatic especially when he thought it could get his Daddy home so they could cuddle and maybe lessen his time out once Stan had found the mess that Richie had caused. “Maybe we could fix it before Papa even finds out it happened!” He knew that one of the most important rules is to not keep secrets from Papa or Daddy so he would definitely have to admit to his mistake no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Unfortunately, Stan always got out around this time and Eddie had stopped to get some lunch so Stan made it to the house first to discover the mess of puzzle pieces on the floor, he groaned “Richie Tozier! You get your butt down here right now!” He said quite angrily. “Can you tell me what happened?” He crossed his arms. “Now if you tell me the truth, I'll be less mad with you. Was this on purpose?” 

Richie started to cry and squirm "I didn't mean to! I didn't want to break it!!' He was hyperventilating because of how nervous he was and ended up throwing up on himself. "Just wanted to fix it!"

Stan's heart broke at seeing his baby all sad and covered in puke. "Oh Bubba, let's get you in the tub so we can make you all squeaky clean. Daddy's on his way home so we'll get you all clean and in bed just so we can get you calmed down" he had let his anger simmer down as he picked Richie up. 

Eddie had gotten home to find his boys in the bath. He quickly put all the pieces on the table, he sanitized the floor just in case before starting the washer. After that was done, he peaked in to see Stan washing Richie's hair. "Is he feeling better?" He asked softly as he could tell Richie was falling asleep as his head was lolling to the side.

Stan hummed and smiled at Eddie. "He's alright. I will admit I lost my temper but he got really scared and I just understood that he didn't mean to break my things but sometimes things happen especially when little hands are involved" he slowly got Richie out of the bath and dried him off. "You're gonna sleep right between me and Daddy,my sweet bunny boy"

Eddie got Richie in some Carebears pajamas and got him a spot right in the middle of his and Stan's bed. "Like I told you... No matter what mistakes you make, me and papa love you more than anything in the world" he whispered as he rubbed his baby's back. "Love you."


End file.
